Ryuuga Dogai vs. Nightmare
Ryuuga Dogai vs. Nightmare is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Soul Calibur VS GARO! The two badass characters clash! Does Ryuuga Dogai stand a chance against one of Namco's deadliest swordsmen? Interlude Dr. Doom: For untold decades, scientists have searched for a letgitimate method of measuring a person's level of badassery... Comepletely missing an obvious answer. Deadpool: Just check out the size of this sword. Like Nightmare, the Demonic Scourge. Dr. Doom: And Ryuuga Dogai, the Golden Knight Garo. Deadpool: He's Dr. Doom and I'm Deadpool... And alongside us Boomstick and Sora. Sora: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out- Boomstick: Who would win a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEE! Nightmare (*Cues: Soul Calibur V - Legends Unveiled*) Dr. Doom: Long, long ago, transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and swords. Eternally retold. Sora: Long time ago. the hero king Algol created the most evil and vile weapon to devour souls. Deadpool: Tha vile sword is called Soul Edge and it was a beast! Gigantic, powerful... EEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL. Dr. Doom: At a daunting six feet, one inch in length, no ordinary soldier could wield it... but those who could proved indestructible. Deadpool: It left no survivors in its wake, it cut people in half and annihilated them thus turning them into a demons called Malfested. No pun intended. Dr. Doom: Also a great evil had dwelled within Soul Edge feeding on the hatred and rage of it's countless foes. (*Cues: Soul Edge OST - Doubtfull Judgement*) Dr. Doom: And thus a fire was born inside of Soul Edge. Deadpool: Literally, it's a fiery demon skeleton. And his name is Inferno! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Dr. Doom: Inferno had one purpose to infect the world with evil and to do than he needed a powerfull warrior to wield it to turn them into a monstorous Azure Knight called Nightmare Sora: Inferno's first victim came in the late 16th century and it was a pirate named Cervantes de Leon. When he raided an English galleon and discovered the Soul Edge aboard, claiming it for himself. Boomstick: But as we know, this was no ordinary, flesh-covered sword with an eyeball. Inferno seized this opportunity and possessed the pirate. ''' '''Deadpool: Testing his body by making him mad and allowing him to slaughter the entire population of a Spanish port town including men, women and children. Talk about an ultra violence. Ouch. Dr Doom: Unfortunately, while powerful, Cervantes was not the perfect vessel Inferno had looking for. Boomstick: So Cervantes sit in that town until Taki and Sophitia showed up, kicked his ass, and somebody more powerful picked up the sword. Dr. Doom: It was a knight named Siegfried Schtauffen and this was the body Inferno was looking for. Once Siegfried's hand touched Soul Edge, Inferno began eating away at his soul, torturing him endlessly and feeding on his fear and anger, transforming him into Nightmare. (*Cues: Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage OST - Impulse*) Dr. Doom: Nightmare was strong and evil enough to threaten the entire Europe as he conquered the entire nations and devoured a thousand of helpless and innocent souls. Boomstick: And it's like The Ring from The Lord of the Rings only if it cut people into the bloody shreds and hungered for souls. *chuckles darkly* Sora: If you know that already, Soul Edge's power was not so complete as it had been broken and shards of the demon sword had been scattered across the world. And to unleash Soul Edge's true power, Nightmare set off to gather the lost pieces of his sword and restore it to make it more powerfull. As Nightmare discovered each shard, the power of Soul Edge grew. Even Nightmare's power grew. He fights using numerous stances, channels fire and lightning through Soul Edge. On some ocasion he devours the hundred souls with Soul Wave. Deadpool: Talk about a bloodbath. (*Cues: The Edge of Soul by Suzi Kim*) Sora: Despite Nightmare's enormous power, Siegfried battled to free himself from Soul Edge's curse and influence. Fourtunately he finally was freed. Atop of Ostrheinsburg Castle both Siegfried and Nightmare fought against each other, but Nightmare's power was so intense the entire structure was turned into dust by a single swing of Soul Edge. Boomstick: Yep. Soul Edge cannot be defeated by an normal blade. In fact, Algol created a more powerfull sword that can match it's evil counterpart and this was the supposely holy sword called Soul Calibur. Deadpool: If you not know is actually a final shard of Soul Edge reforged by Algol himself in order to destroy it's demonic counterpart. Yellow Speech Bubble, Boomstick: Pun intended. White Speech Bubble: Nightmare has come close to conquering the world on ocasions, yet warrior wielding Soul Calibur will shop up and keep him at bay. Boomstick: Apart from that pesky holy sword Soul Calibur, Soul Edge seems to be completely indestructible. Dr. Doom: Inferno does require a mortal body to create Nightmare. When Nightmare falls, Inferno risks his own life by manifesting himself to protect Soul Edge, as his very existence is tied to the sword itself. Boomstick: But if Nightmare manages to absorb that final shard, Soul Edge and Nightmare will merge into their final form: a larger and deadlier Nightmare called Night Terror. Sora: He can shoot laser beams, breath fire and more important he can fly. Boomstick: Duh. And he is embodiement of darkness for a good reason. Dr. Doom: No matter the time, no matter place, or vessel. Everyone must know one thing. Boomstick, Deadpool: No one can stop the vile trio of Inferno, Soul Edge and Nightmare. Nightmare: Blood! Darkness! I shall drown the world in both! Ryuuga Dogai (cue: Leon Garo Shoukan) Boomstick: Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope. Dr. Doom: Where there is Inga, the demonic beasts Horrors appear from the land called Makai and they possess people via Inga gates and consume the souls of the innocent. However since the ancient times, there's a people who have a weaponry and power to hunt down these monsters. The men donned in armor the Makai Knights. Boomstick: There is one rule. Only men are allowed to wear makai armor and makai knights should never ever kill the human being. The women can't handle makai armor. And among the makai knights there is the strongest of them all and he is cool, stylish. badass. His name is Golden Knight GAROOOOOOOOO! (cue: Honoo No Kokuin ~Divine Flame~ by JAM Project) Deadpool: BOOYAH! I'm so excited! Garo is the most manliest makai knight ever in the tokusatsu industry! Dr. Doom: But before his legend grew he was Ryuuga Dogai. The kid who was raised by his mother Hakana in the isolated island. Boomstick: The armor of Garo was tarnished black and Ryuuga was trained by a madou dog Ragou and his surrogate father the makai priest Burai in the ways of Makai Knight to inherit the legendary armor. Surprise, surprise Ryuuga had picked Garoken and slew his first Horror and began the crusade against the demonic beasts Horrors for mankind's sake. Sora: He met the most powerfull allies in Horror hunting like makai priestess Rian. And two Makai Knights such as Aguri Kusagami also known as Gai the Sky Bow knight. Boomstick: And Takeru Jyakuzure also known as the Flaming Sword Knight Zen. Deadpool: Not to mention the manliest makai priest who helped Ryuuga to get Garo armor. The fancy guy and his surrogate father named Burai. Dr. Doom: After battling evil Zedom Ryuuga had managed to return Garo armor to it's shiny gold color and his eyes on helmet became orange. Then Ryuuga had killed his own mother before she could become a Horror as Ryuuga said no innocent should be sired as Madou Horror. Thus Ryuuga and Rian are now travelling together to smite down Horrors. (cue: Raikou Garo Shoukan) Boomstick: To dispatch these monsters makai knights picking the tools of Horror slashing. These are the makai swords. Deadpool: Garo's trademark sword is called Garoken. The word Garo stands for Hope. And when Ryuuga decides to become Garo when fighting Horrors he picks his makai sword, traces a dimensional circle above himself with it and Garo armor attaches on Ryuuga. GAROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cue: Garo ~SAVIOR IN THE DARK~ by JAM Project) Dr. Doom: Makai Knights in their makai from are faster than light, tough as nails and they can hit hard. Boomstick: Surprise, surprise! The makai knights have their timers on their armor if the time reaches zero the makai knight loses control and transforms into Lost Soul Beast. That's fucking scary. Deadpool: And to prevent that Makai Knights need to dissenage of their armor after they finished Horrors off. Boomstick: Of course the makai knights have their partners called madougu which is translates to madou tool. And Garo's most trsutfull sidekick is the talking skull ring Zaruba. Thus Zaruba suddenly appears. Zaruba: TADAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Zaruba is here ladies and gentlemen! Dr. Doom: Wha-WHAT THE?! Sora: WHAT THE HELL?! Boomstick: Wait! WHAT?! Yellow Speech Bubble: YOWZA! White Speech Bubble: Oh MY! Deadpool: OH Dangatang! Thanks for coming in Zaruba. (cue: Makai Gunrouden Gaoh by Hironobu Kageyama) Zaruba: The makai knights have their armors and weapons created from Soul Metal after defeating Zedom of course. Deadpool: Holy shit LOOK VIC! Yet another material stronger, heavier and lighter than titanium! Plus when he defeats hundred Horrors and Zaji Ryuuga summons the madou horse named Gouten and can transform Garoken into Garo ZANBAKEN which is like a big ass Zankanto sword perfect for slicing giant Horrors. Plus he have a biggest list of forms which he can achieve. First the afromentioned Lost Soul Beast. Then the winged Garo. Light Awakening Beast. And my instant favourite! Boomstick: MASTER GAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cue music: EMERGE ~Shikkoku no Tsubasa~ by JAM Project) Zaruba: Ryuuga is the feat achieving machine. He defeated Zedom, fought against rogue madougu Agou and defeated Amily and Jinga and also destroyed the demon castle Radan and restored the Golden Armor itself to golden color. Sora: And he can hear the other's feelings as well. Boomstick: Oh and even he fought against Sonshi while being blind. Dr. Doom: He maybe outside a brash arrogant cocky guy but inside Ryuuga is a kind hearted man who strives to protect his beloved ones. Deadpool: But BEWARE! If you are the demon beast Horror are torturing an innocent just for a fun beware of his Garoken vecause he is going to cut your inga with it. Ryuuga: These eyes I had inherited from my mother are the SYMBOL OF HOPE! Intermission Zaruba: LADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEES AND GENTLEMEN! The fighters are ready to rock! Take your seats and enjoy the show. Dr. Doom: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate for once and for all! Deadpool: Heaven Or Hell! LET'S ROCK! White Speech Bubble: That's right beyotch! Yellow Speech Bubble: DROP THE BEAT! Sora: You know that time it is. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GIANT SWORDS YEAH! DEATH BATTLE! (cue: Leon Garo Shoukan) Ryuuga walks peacefully in the forest as he is speaking with Zaruba. Zaruba: Be carefull. I can sense the evil itself. No doubt is Nightmare himself again. Ryuuga: Let's hurry. Then Ryuuga had saw Nightmare with his sword restored thus appearing to kill the scouts as Nightmare is about to annihilate anyone who stands in his way. Nightmare: You will be my first sacrifice, Golden Knight. Ryuuga: Not if I can prevent it. Announcer: FIGHT! Ryuuga and Nightmare clashed their swords against each other as Ryuuga had kicked him in the helmet thus blowing Nightmare away blasting him to the tree. Then Nightmare instead of worthy vessel he found a worthy opponents. Nightmare: It'a bout a right time I faced a worthy opponent. Ryuuga: *sighs and facepalms* Just like Jinga. A sadistic son of a bitch. Then Ryuuga had kicked Nightmare in the face numerous times as he slashes Nightmare's arm as Nightmare had screamed in pain. Then Ryuuga knew that Nightmare must be stopped at all costs. Nightmare: You accursed Makai Knight. You will pay for your insolence. Then Nightmare had turned into a Night Terror to annihilate Ryuuga completely. Night Terror: The Night Terror will devour your soul. Then Ryuuga was indeed strong enough to throw Night Terror into the trees thus blowing him away as Night Terror was definently stronger as Ryuuga had formed his makai sword into Garoken as he began slicing Night Terror thus allowing him to land a punching blow thus blowing Night Terror away as Ryuuga had sliced Night Terror's head thus killing him in instant as Soul Edge grew and thus it revealed Inferno was holding Soul Edge in his hand. Inferno: Everything shall be consumed by Darkness. Zaruba: The manifistation of Soul Edge himself Inferno. No doubt it's him. Ryuuga: There is no darkness shining in the light. Then Ryuuga had pointed Garoken into the skies and then he traced a circle above himself as the Garo armor was attached on his body as he became Master Garo as he was already on Gouten as he transformed Garoken into Garo Zanbaken. Golden Knight Garo: Devouring helpless souls and killing innocent people. Vile demon Inferno. I will cut down your Inga. Then Garo was already in his Master Garo form as Garo had dashed on his Gouten towards Inferno thus completely blasing him into the tree thus allowing Garo finally to sieze the oppurtunity. Then Garo had swung his Garo Zanbaken he with ease had slashed Inferno and Soul Edge in two thus making Inferno finally letting out his dying scream as Soul Edge and Inferno was no more. And thus Ryuuga had dissengaged of his armor as he said this. Ryuuga: Let us pray that no innocent soul shall be used for such evil sword. KO! Ryuuga walks away and Soul Edge begins to fade away. Results (cue music: Gekka by JAM Project) Boomstick: GARO-wned! Deadpool: Holy shit! THAT WAS AWESOME! (Yellow Speech Bubble: YAAAY!) '''(White Speech Bubble: YEEEEEEEEEEES) Sora: That's right ladies and gentlemen this is how Makai Armor works, The makai knight quickly dissengages of his armor after finishing Horror off. '''Boomstick: And Soul Metal is far more tougher than Soul Edge as Ryuuga had a plenty fighting experience when fighting against demonic foes with no problem. Zaruba: If you remember Inferno exists on astral plane. If you know, Garo's sword Garoken also exists on astral plane, and there is no doubt that it could destroy Soul Edge. Plus, his Master Garo armor bought him plenty of time to land the finishing blow. Boomstick: The worst Ryuuga could lose control and become the Lost Soul Beast but he destroyed him in his armor with his giant sword. Dr. Doom: And Ryuuga had more fighting than you can usually know. In his fight with Sonshi he mannaged to defeat the makai knight turned Madou Horror and he even destroyed Jinga thrice thus preventing him from killing the others. He knew that wielding the Soul Edge would be a bad idea as he prefers Garoken and he won't trade it for Soul Edge anymore. Sometimes even Soul Edge isn't powerfull enough to stop Garoken. Zaruba: It looks like the Azure Knight's Inga was cut down by Ryuuga. Deadpool: The winner is Ryuuga Dogai a.k.a GOLDEN KNIGHT GAROOOOOOOOOOOOO! Trivia * This is first Maelstro0210's work in Death Battle Fanon in a crossover. * This is a first What-If episode to feature character from Garo. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music